


Nightmares

by Thinker90



Series: Brothers [1]
Category: Jurassic Park - All Media Types, Jurassic World (2015)
Genre: Brotherly Affection, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-30
Updated: 2015-08-30
Packaged: 2018-04-18 01:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4687439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thinker90/pseuds/Thinker90
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nightmares are scary, but sometimes we have someone to help us through.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mariesosauras](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Mariesosauras).



It never happened very often, but sometimes there would be an absolute cracker of a thunderstorm. Zach had seen the signs all evening and started preparing. A couple of lighthearted movies, an impromptu game of tag and a few board games later, and he was almost sure that Gray would be down for the night.

Later that night, he was jolted out of sleep, by a scream that followed on the end of a burst of thunder. Cursing, he darted out of his room, and as he raced to the end of the hall he saw his mother exiting her room in a hurry.  
“No, no it’s alright! I’ll handle it, you go back to sleep” he whispered.  
He opened his brother’s door and spied a trembling form underneath the covers. Walking softly over, he sat down and placed a light hand on top of it. This close, he could hear the barely stifled sobs wracking Gray’s frame. Zach started rubbing his back. Slowly, his trembling ceased, and a tousled head appeared from under the sheets. Gray’s face was pale, and his eyes wide, darting to all the shadowed corners of the room. He sat up and immediately latched on to Zach with a limpet grip. Being familiar with the situation, Zach with a bit of effort maneuvered his baby brother onto his lap. Carding his fingers in his hair he just sat against the headboard, breathing deeply so Gray could feel the beat of his heart. To anchor him into the now, rather than before.  
Soon the snuffling breaths of his brother reached his ear. Shifting down, he tucked him against his side and drifted off to sleep as well.  
The next morning, Karen observed her two boys, with a smile on her face, she knew, whatever the matter, they’d be there for each other…always.

**Author's Note:**

> Fic for Mariesosauras, thanks for the idea!


End file.
